all hot and bothered
by r0manticr0se
Summary: no real story, WARNING, PURELY SEX!, SO IF U DON'T LIKE DONT READ, hermioneXdraco


Hermione shot up from her bed, her breath shallow and her chest heaving, she couldn't take it, those dreams were driving her crazy, just thinking about them made her blush and feel week in the knees, she felt her womanhood throbbing and she couldn't take it, her shaky hands fell to the underwear she was wearing and she found herself socking wet, she brought her hand to her and watched as juices dripped from her fingers, she made to go to the bathroom to wash her hand, she looked at the mirror and saw her face was flushed, she was wearing a green tank that barely covered her breasts and kept rolling up revealing her smooth flat stomach and shorts so short you could mistake them for underwear, she looked at her hands again her juices were still on them , she wondered what would happen if she licked her hand clean, she had read it so much in erotica books, she brought her hand close to her mouth and reached her tongue and licked the tip of her finger, to her surprise she tasted sweet and sour, she threw her caution to the wind and inserted her fingers in her mouth and sucked gently, she felt herself getting more wet, and her juices dripped down her thighs, she glanced at the door that led to Draco Malfoy's room, and to her relief it was closed.

She knew she had to do something to relive herself, but she couldn't take her own virginity, she couldn't, she remembered one of the erotica stories she read and she smiled as her eyes sell on a long pen , she wouldn't take her virginity, but girls had more than one hole.

She took the pen and removed her clothes, her vigina was dripping wet of the thought of what was to come, she watched herself in the mirror as she slowly inserted the pen, it reached its end, and she waited for her body to adjust, her nipples erected and she pinched them lightly, moaning as ripples of pleasure racked her body, she started thrusting the pen inside herself .

Out in out in out in out in

She started going faster and the heat became unbearable, every thrust made her whole body shake with pleasure, she slid her free hand to her cilt and started rubbing it and pinching it, she moaned louder.

All the while Draco Malfoy stood in the now open door to his room , and was getting harder by the second, what she was doing to herself was driving him crazy, she threw her head back

In ecstasy and he lost all control

He went to her and tapped her on the shoulder she turned to him face flushed and panting slightly.

"The pen you are using is awfully small, would you like to use mine" he said removing his boxer the only article of clothes he had on, and in the same time, removing his throbbing member from confinement.

She stared at his member, it was huge it was soo long and so thick she shuddered with pleasure at the thought of what it would feel like to have it inside of her.

She nodded and took him in her hand, her hand looked small compared to him and she felt him swell more in her hands.

He smiled down at her and took her hand , she looked up at him with eyes darkened with lust, that was enough for him he threw her against the wall and attacked her mouth, he thrust his tounge in her mouth not waiting for acceptance, she opened her mouth widely allowing him more access , she wrapped her legs around his waist and brushed her hot womanhood against his member, making him groan into her mouth, he positioned himself at her entrance and pulled back to see any signs of hesitation or rejection, he didn't get a chance as she thrust herself on him, putting about quarter of him inside her, and getting rid of her pureness for ever(yes, he is_ that _long only quarter of him did it), he waited for her body to adjust to his size and length before he thrust the rest of him inside her.

Hermione gaped as she felt full, he was so long so thick, she took a deep breath as she felt him start thrusing in and out of her, she was in extreme pain and pleasure, she couldn't belive it, he was inside her, just the thought of that big cock she saw moments before inside her made pleasure course through her, her breath shallower as she felt him pick up speed.

Her back was banging against the wall, she was bouncing, her skin slapped his with every thrust, the sight of her breasts bouncing and flapping against her body, made him groan and thrust faster, he felt himself near his climax and he felt her walls contract around him, he lost all control and spread his seed inside her, screaming her name.

Hermione felt hot cum hit her insides and she came at the same time, screaming his name and clawing at his back as he squeezed her nipples.

He held her close still inside of her, her glistening body made him hard again.

"Up for another round" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She nodded

"Always"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Hello again, I just wanted to post this, its been driving me crazy for days, anyway, I am sorry I haven't updated any of my stories but I had two broken fingers, and I couldn't type, but I am all healed now, so I am back and I'll be updating as soon as I can, with the SAT in a month or so, I might take a while but I'll try.**_

_**PS: I need a beta so if anyone wants the job, e-mail me or send it in a review**_

_**Love u all**_

_**Summer **_


End file.
